


Just A Small Surprise

by Vampyra142001



Series: Blue Love [3]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alien Genitals, Alien Sex, Aliens, F/M, He coughs up an egg, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, Strange alien reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Post-movie. Fits into my threesome timeline. After performing oral sex on Music Man, Megamind coughs up an egg.





	Just A Small Surprise

Just a Small Surprise

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Post-movie. Fits into my threesome timeline. After performing oral sex on Music Man, Megamind coughs up an egg.  
Pairings: Megamind/Metro Man, implied Megamind/Roxanne  
Warnings: Aliens (duh), strange alien reproduction, sex  
Rating: NC-17 (Just in case)  
Betaed by joanhello

Wayne’s hips rose and fell at the whims of the hot mouth on his groin despite his efforts to remain still. For being the first blow job Megamind had ever given it was mind-blowingly good. He clutched at the sheets and felt them turn to powder in his grip. They would look like swiss cheese by the end of the night.

The heat in his belly coiled tighter; he was close now.

“W-watch it,” he warned.

He could feel the other man smile around his length and two fingers slid into his already thoroughly shagged hole, caressing that certain spot inside. Music Man gave a final short thrust and released into his ex-rival’s mouth. He didn’t bask in the afterglow of his climax, too concerned with the possibility of having hurt Megamind.

Still kneeling between his thighs, the blue man was flexing his narrow jaw experimentally.

“You okay?” asked Wayne thickly.

There was a resounding pop, followed by Megamind sighing in relief.

“Yeah, but next time we’d better have you orgasm at least once more before I ‘go down' on you again," his lover said.

That he hadn't screwed up so much that there wouldn't be a next time pleased him to no end. It was nice to finally have someone who could handle him, even if he had to be fairly worn out from climaxing before they could attempt to stick his dick anywhere. Tragic really, that they had to have so much sex before they could have more sex.

Music Man watched slack jawed as the other man absently thumbed a glob of cum out of his goatee and licked it off. He pulled Megamind down for a kiss, tasting himself in it. Yes, truly tragic.

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning Wayne was woken by the left side of the bed lurching, immediately followed by gagging and coughing noises. He rolled over to face Megamind, who was currently wrapped around the bedside trashcan. Maybe the guy had food poisoning... or had fought someone like Psycho Delic recently. That particular villain could mess even him up with toxic fumes. Those were the days that he wished he was invincible, not merely invulnerable.

"Are you all right?" he asked when the blue man stopped coughing.

"No," replied Megamind softly.

He sat up, concerned.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

Now he was confused. Why wouldn't he want to go to the hospital?

His lover set the trashcan down and turned around, holding a small wet orb. Gross.

"What in the world did you eat?"

Megamind was staring at it with wide eyes and looked thoroughly shaken.

"It's an egg. Our egg."

A what!? It had to be a joke.

"You've got to be kidding," he said numbly.

"No." Megamind almost sounded offended.

"Men don't lay, have, whatever, eggs!"

"HUMAN men don't."

Despite all of their abilities, Wayne tended to forget that they weren't merely gifted, but truly alien. And it was particularly jarring when something about one of their physiologies contradicted what they had been taught. Though, he had to admit, being able to have multiple orgasms when most human men couldn't was a nice perk.

"You're not going to hack up any more of those are you?" he inquired.

"I shouldn't think so." Megamind felt along his throat with the hand not holding the strange little sphere. "Wait, you've got x-ray vision," stated the blue man. "You tell me."

An indicating finger was pointed at the space just above Megamind's collarbones. While there was a set of odd tissues next to the man's esophagus, there weren't any eggs.

"Nope. And if you knew that was there why did you offer to do oral sex? Did you want kids?"

"I didn't know what it was. I just assumed it was a set of glands. And unless I had been willing to let someone do exploratory surgery on my neck there was no way for me to know otherwise."

They stared at the damp ball for a moment of two before Megamind spoke again.

"I have the strangest urge to call Roxanne."

"What? Why?" Wayne asked. As if they weren't in the strangest situation and Roxanne could somehow change that?

The ex-villain picked up the bedside phone and started dialing.

"It's not like either of us can birth a child," said Megamind as though that clarified anything.

"I wouldn't be sure of that after coughing up an egg. Besides, can't you just sit on it on something?"

"Do I look like a bird?"

Thanks to his super powers he could hear when Roxie groggily answered the phone and asked if something was wrong. This wasn't going to go well.

"No, not really. I have a question for you."

Her voice became irate. He remembered her once saying that unless it was important, nice stopped at midnight.

"Yes, I am aware of the time... Yes, I know you have work today... No, this is kind of a time-sensitive question."

Time-sensitive? Well, being in the open air couldn't be good on the embryo if it was meant to have a live birth as Megamind has implied.

"Were you still interested in having children? Don't hang up! ... Yes, I'm being serious... I know I said we weren't compatible that way, but there's a loophole... No, I'm not talking about cloning."

Wayne sighed. The man really couldn't be subtle about anything. Roxanne was probably going to try to kill them both the first chance she got. At the very least, he'd have to buy more gilded speakers and guitars when she was done.

"Well, I was doing that sucking thing to Metro Man... No, not that one. The other one."

Note to self: Do not look up the meaning of the word 'felch'.

"Yes, ooral."

Music Man covered his head with several pillows and tried in vain to ignore the conversation.

"Well, I don't know. Let me ask."

The other man nudged him, then yanked the pillows away.

"Do you remember what powers you had at birth?" asked the ex-villain.

He pointed sharply to his head.

"Right. Small brain. Um, well, then how early do you remember having powers?"

"My mother said that I've always been able to fly and always had my strength. I was probably invulnerable, too, since they never bothered to child proof the house and I survived," he offered. "But the other stuff started developing shortly before you started school."

"Shool, yes."

Obviously, Megamind was still a little bitter about that. But, hey, it turned out all right. Right?

"I assume that, since Metro Mahn's race is only invulnerable on the outside, the dangerous abilities don't develop until after birth," his lover told Roxie.

That's right; the baby would have his powers too! How would they explain the reporter popping out a blue kid with a dead man's powers? Would they have to explain to everyone how he had a mid-life crisis and turned his back on the city? They'd hate him. They hadn't even hated Megamind at his most villainous, but they would surely hate him.

He started to breath hard.

They'd protest and if they couldn't track him down they might try to ruin things for their current hero.

"Hold on a second. I think he's hyperventilating."

A blue hand slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt, but the noise and the fact that Megamind had actually struck him was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Better?" asked the smaller man. "You need to calm down. We've got around nine months to figure this out."

Roxie questioned the number.

"Well, I would assume our three races would have similar gestation periods, considering the physical similarities and the genetic compatibility."

Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything would be fine. In. Out. He'd never thought about having kids. In. Once he'd come to terms with the fact that he'd likely kill or severely injure someone if he attempted sexual contact with them he'd pretty much given up the 'American dream'. Out. But who needed a wife, two point five kids, a dog, and a white picket fence? In. He had Megamind and everything that came with. Out. No matter how chaotic.

"Would it affect your decision to know the gender? ... Good. And I don't know; I just do."

So she had agreed? What else had he missed?

His ex-rival held the orb out to him. "Hold this. I'm going to get dressed."

Reluctantly, he picked it up with two fingers and suddenly it wasn't gross anymore. It was a little life pulsing in his hand. And it was female. He frowned. Shouldn't it be much later that it would develop a gender? His head was reeling with the information and he still didn't know if he wanted kids.

He must have vocalized that last part since the other man whirled to face him looking upset.

"Hold on, Roxanne," Megamind said to the phone. "You self centered jerk! Do you think either of us anticipated this? But, hey, it's half yours, right? If you don't want the responsibility then do something about it."

His lover indicated the delicate sphere still held in his large hand. Surely he wasn't suggesting that he kill it. Her.

"I could never do that," stated Wayne.

"Exactly! And if you're so set on staying dead then I'm willing to trash my reputation and say that I simply Infused Roxanne's and my child with your DNA."

He couldn't let the new hero do that; the citizens of Metro City would turn on Megamind faster than they would on him. He could imagine the pitchforks and torches.

Through the phone, Roxie was yelling violent things at both of them for being so dramatic. She was right. She'd be the one doing all the work until the baby was born, so they had time to come up with a suitable plan.

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I'm with you guys on this. But you-" He pointed at Megamind. "Are not going to plan out how this is going to work. Your schemes always end upside down and I really don't want to mess this up. So we're going to wing it."

The genius looked mildly affronted, while Roxie was clearly laughing her butt off.

"All right, we'll be over shortly, Roxanne... What? ... Well, yeah. I suppose that is the general idea... No, it's not like sticking a hairball in your-... Now who's being a drama queen?"

Not the best response to such a disturbing subject as alien impregnation.

He watched Megamind blink at the phone for a moment before placing it back in the cradle.

"She hung up," explained his lover unnecessarily. "I'm sure she's still onboard, but maybe we should use the front door. There are fewer things to throw there than there are around her balcony doors."

He shrugged; it would be her stuff she'd be breaking.

Finally dressed Megamind snagged the egg and popped it into his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Um... To pwotect it an' keep it moisht, I tink," slurred the man around the small orb.

Music Man just shook his head and started getting dressed as well. Hoping to distract himself from anything that could cause another panic attack, he considered how he could turn all of this into a song. A sweet ballad about man-babies didn't sound too bad.

* * *

When they arrived at Roxanne's apartment she was sitting in a chair facing the door with a large bag of shoes in front of her. Crab nuggets. Megamind darted behind him as the first shoe went flying. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the shorter man, feeling what had to have been a stiletto rebound off the back of his head. Megamind indicated his mouth. Right, so only he got to have stuff thrown at him until she either ran out of shoes or calmed down. He turned back around just in time to get a snow boot to the face. Great.

**Author's Note:**

> The egg fic I’ve mentioned. I’m not sure where this idea came from, but I thought of it shortly after agreeing to do the prison fic. Still, I’m glad I started writing this piece so soon after the prison fic, I really needed the humor.
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1387476.html
> 
> For the character that eventually came of this fic: https://littlebluehybrid.tumblr.com/


End file.
